Morning Coffee
by clandestine.masquerade
Summary: Olivia is up late on a case, and Peter brings her some really great coffee. P/O fluff. :


AN: This is a cute, AU, fluffy fic! It follows the plot up until Jacksonville. It's just for those fluff lovers like myself who need a soft fic to balance out all the darkeness here and there. :) Enjoy! Just take it as a lighthearted fic with no purpose.

Also, I may have to warn you that they will be out of character. :D

048728570945028572

The rain was pounding on her office windows, the thunder shaking the panes. It was oddly calming to Olivia, cleansing her jumbled thoughts from her latest case. Olivia felt her phone buzz in her pocket, shocking her out of her thoughts. She slipped it from her pocket and saw that it was a text from Peter.

"Where r u?"

Her fingers tapped along the buttons, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was late, around two in the morning, and she had been working on files in the lab for nearly fourteen hours. Her neck was cramped, and her vision was blurring despite her glasses. Worst of all, she had forgotten to pick up caffiene pills beforehand. Basically, she had cut herself a long night of work, and she was thankful for the distraction.

"The lab. What's up?"

She clicked send, hoping for a quick reply. With her luck, she could have just gotten a text he sent hours ago. It wouldn't surprise her with all the bad weather they had been having around Boston, that their signals had been dead for a while. Despite her worries, she recieved a reply within a couple of minutes.

"Im comin 2 c u"

"K. Bring coffee."

She smiled at the text, biting her lip. Peter was coming to see her in the lab. She wasn't sure why, and it caught her off guard since he'd never really done this before, but nevertheless it made her smile. He had been growing on her a little recently.

In fact, it wasn't just a little. It was a lot. Ever since their near kiss during a case involving a literal teenage mutant ninja turtle in New York, they had been talking more often about more than just Fringe division. They had gone to a bar a few times as well. It wasn't dating at all, they agreed, rather just coworkers hanging out off the job. They got along well, anyway. It wasn't hard to imagine.

Of course, another thing that wasn't hard to imagine was Peter kissing her, without the awkward hesitation and agreement that they wouldn't even try again. She could almost feel his lips on hers, and his tongue in her mouth. It made her heart tighten happily when she thought of it. In fact, any thought of Peter was enough to make her do sumersaults.

She thought of his blue eyes. So pure, except the spider webs of yellow strung through them. She thought of his strong jaw and rough stubble, gnawing on her lip. That had become a habit. So had thinking about his arms and chest, and the way he walked and the way his jeans perfectly fit his -

"Eh, Liv? I'm here," Peter's voice echoed through the dark lab. She swung from her well-light office, stifling the rouge thoughts of his butt.

She smiled, stretching her arms. "Hey Peter. Did you get the coffee?"

He held up two cups, winking. "Of course. Just the way you like it, with cinnamon and everything." Taking the cup gentley, she smiled her appreciation. He was such a lifesaver, in more ways than one. "So what are you working on?"

"Just looking through the files for this case," she answered, moving back to her desk and setting the coffee on a precarious stack of binders and portfolios. "Davidson was last seen at 4:20 leaving the coffee shop, but Kramer said he left nearly an hour later than the cameras picked him up." She sighed, sitting in her chair and pushing her fingers through her hair. "But Kramer had no reason to lie, why would he? It doesn't make since..."

Peter nodded, her brows creasing, a feature she found oddly attractive. He walked up, leaning over her to read the papers over. He scanned the film from the security cameras, his finger running over the slide numbers and times. After a while, he stopped, pointing between too slides. "Here. The slide number leaps, but the time doesn't..."

"Time travel?"

He shrugged, his arm brushing her neck. "Could be, I suppose. Though I have no clue how. Should I call in Walter?"

"Not just yet..." She turned to him, her nose nearly brushing his neck as she did so. She leaned away sef consciously as she watched him swallow. "Uh..."

"Yeah?" Peter muttered. His hands left the table, wrapping around her. She sighed, leaning against him. She realized how tired she was.

"Peter..."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for... you know, coming."

"Any time Liv."

She stared into his hazy eyes, a smile on her lips. She brought her fingers up to stroke his rough stubble on his chin. He sighed, his eyes closing. He leaned into her touch. "Peter..." She pulled her hand away, biting her lip.

His eyes flicked open, scanning her. She felt her body blushing all over. His lips drew down, closer and closer to her face. She lifted her face up, her eyes fluttering closed. His lips landed straight on her... cheek. Surprised, she opened her eyes to see him silently rocking with laughter. It was infectious.

"What were you saying?"

"Oh shut up, Peter -" she gasped out, just in time to kiss him full on the lips she had been thinking of moments both smiled against each other. Sweet, perfect.


End file.
